As a nozzle cap-equipped discharge container including a container body, that is to contain content liquid, and a nozzle cap that includes a discharge nozzle portion, for example, a squeeze foamer container or a squeeze-type double release container is adapted to send content liquid to a discharge nozzle portion and to discharge the content liquid from a discharge opening, which is formed at the tip of the discharge nozzle, in the form of foam or spray by the pressurization of the inside of a container body when a user grasps and presses the container body.
In the nozzle cap-equipped discharge container that sends content liquid to the discharge nozzle portion and discharges the content liquid by the pressurization of the inside of the container body, for example, a valve mechanism, which opens and closes an outside air intake port through which the outside air is taken into the container body due to negative pressure generated in the container body when the pressing of the container body is released, and a porous member, which foams content liquid while mixing the content liquid with air, need to be mounted outside or inside a longitudinal direction flow passage that is disposed inside the mouth neck section of the container body. For this reason, the structure of a nozzle cap and a step of assembling the nozzle cap become complicated and the height of the nozzle cap protruding from the mouth neck section of the container body is increased (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Further, in the nozzle cap-equipped discharge container that sends content liquid to the discharge nozzle portion and discharges the content liquid by the pressurization of the inside of the container body, for example, the outside air is taken into the container body through the outside air intake port due to negative pressure generated in the container body when the pressing of the container body is released. Accordingly, the container body, which has been deformed and reduced in volume, can return to an original shape. Furthermore, the outside air intake port through which the outside air is taken into the container body is adapted to be opened and closed by a valve mechanism to prevent the air, which is present in the container body, from flowing out of the container body through the outside air intake port, for example, when the container body is pressed (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
For example, a squeeze foamer container is known as a foam discharge container that foams content liquid while mixing the content liquid with air and discharges the content liquid from a discharge nozzle portion in the form of foam (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). A container body of the squeeze foamer container is deformed and reduced in volume by an operation for grasping and squeezing (an operation for pressing) a bottle-shaped container body having flexibility. In this case, the squeeze foamer container sends air and the content liquid, which are contained in the container body, to a longitudinal discharge flow passage of a nozzle cap including a discharge nozzle portion, foams the air and the content liquid by making the air and the content liquid pass through a porous member that uses mesh or the like and is mounted in the longitudinal discharge flow passage, and discharges the air and the content liquid from the discharge nozzle portion in the form of foam.
Further, in the squeeze foamer container, a gas-liquid mixing chamber, which mixes the content liquid with air, is provided below a portion of the longitudinal discharge flow passage on which the porous member is mounted; the content liquid, which is fed from the container body through a liquid flow passage, is mixed with air, which is fed from the container body through an air flow passage, in the gas-liquid mixing chamber; and the mixture of the content liquid and the air is foamed by passing through the porous member.